A consumer need which underlies the development in the absorbent article field, in particular disposable diapers, is the need for products providing both high protection and comfort. Comfort benefits are provided in diaper by introducing materials that are breathable and that stretch in order to conform to the body of the wearer during use. Breathability and stretchability have typically concentrated on the incorporation of breathable backsheet covers that are vapor permeable and side panels that stretch and conform to the body of the wearer.
Backsheet covers on diapers are designed to be fluid impermeable to prevent leakage and vapor permeable to provide comfort. Backsheet covers typically incorporate microporous films that are impervious to liquids but are vapor permeable to allow gaseous exchange with the environment. Microporous films have limited stretchability; therefore, separate stretchable side panels are required to deliver stretch.
Stretchable side panels are often laminates composed of elastic films and extensible nonwovens. The film and nonwoven laminates are activated by incremental stretching to form an elastic laminate. Although elastic film and nonwoven laminates stretch to conform to the body of the wearer, they have limited breathability.
There is the need for backsheet outer cover that is stretchable for conforming fit and vapor permeable for providing breathability. Accordingly, there is a need for a process for producing a stretchable laminate that is vapor permeable resulting in a breathable elastic laminate having a WVTR greater than about 1000 g/m2/day.